Graded
by YuriCore
Summary: After finding about about Miu's recent terrible grades, Matsuri tries to help her with her schoolwork. But Miu isn't interested in work. Some awkward MiuXMatsuri, hints of MiuXChika.


The teacher passed back tests to the class, as Chika crossed her fingers for an A. After all, she had studied really hard. When Chika got her test back, she smiled at the 94 at the top.

"Micchan, what grade did you get?" Chika asked. Miu smiled proudly, holding up her test. Chika's jaw dropped. "You got a 36?"

"Yeah, isn't it great?" said Miu.

"No, that's a failing grade!" Chika exclaimed. "That's terrible! Do you want to fail?"

"Well... no," said Miu. "But it's a better grade than what I got on my last test."

"What did you get on that test?"

"32."

Chika sighed. "That's really bad, Micchan..."

"Don't worry! I'm not gonna fail!" said Miu happily.

"How can you say that so confidently?"

After school, Miu came to Chika's house and Ana and Matsuri soon showed up.

"Hey Matsuri," said Chika. "What grade did you get on your most recent test?"

"Hm... I think it was an 86," said Matsuri.

"For me it was an 85," said Ana.

"But I wish I could score in the nineties like you, Chika-chan," said Matsuri.

"Me too!" said Ana. "I really admire your great grades!"

Chika blushed. "Oh, it's nothing. Scoring in the eighties is really good, too. And you guys have way better grades than Micchan. That's what really matters."

"What grade did you get on your last test, Miu-chan?" Matsuri asked.

"A 36," said Miu.

Ana gasped. "That's awful!"

"I hope you won't fail 6th grade," said Matsuri.

"Well if you guys are so worried about my grades," said Miu. "why don't you help me?"

"You're unfixable," said Chika.

"I don't really think I could be much help," said Ana.

"I'll help you, Miu-chan!" Matsuri burst out. "It would be so terrible to fail!"

"Are you really sure you could help, Matsuri-chan?" Chika asked.

"Yes!" said Matsuri. "Every day after school I could help her with her homework and study with her!"

Chika looked surprised. "Um... okay... but you really don't have to if you don't want to."

"No! I really want to help!" Matsuri said, determined.

The next day after everyone got home from school they met at Chika's house again. Chika said to Matsuri, "Tomorrow we have a bunch of tests. Three of them. We have a math test, a kanji test, and a science test. It's extra important that she studies math and kanji, since she seems to be worst at those."

"Okay," said Matsuri. "Thanks."

Matsuri took Miu to her house so that they would have less interruptions. As they walked into Matsuri's bedroom, and Matsuri closed the door behind them, she suddenly got very worried. She was alone with Miu... What if Miu tried to hurt her? Matsuri had to admit that Miu's dramatic behavior was too overwhelming and scary for her.

"M-Miu-chan..." said Matsuri. "Uh..." Her face turned a bit pale. "I... Well, let's get started! No time to waste!"

Miu noticed that Matsuri was sweating. "Why are you sweating so badly?" she asked

It was an innocent question, but Matsuri freaked out. "Uh, it's really hot in here, don't you think?"

Miu smiled. "Yes, I know I'm really hot. Gee, Matsuri-chan." Matsuri almost fainted. Who knew helping Miu could be so difficult?

"Well, first we're going to study kanji," Matsuri said. "How about I write difficult characters and you read them?"

"Okay!" said Miu.

This went on well for a while, and Matsuri began to forget about her worries. But eventually Miu got so bored that Matsuri was worried she might fall asleep.

"Well, let's do math now," said Matsuri

"Ugh, I hate math!" said Miu. "Too many numbers! It hurts my brain!"

"I'm sure it would make more sense if you bothered to listen to the teacher," said Matsuri.

"Well, right now you're my teacher," said Miu. "Matsuri-sensei!"

"Well..." Matsuri said, blushing a bit. "Then... listen to me."

Math went much worse. Miu's handwriting was so bad that Matsuri had trouble telling her numbers apart. It was very difficult. Matsuri gave up on that. "Is your handwriting usually this bad?" she asked.

"No, I just write more sloppily when I'm bored," said Miu. "And I'm _really_ bored."

Matsuri just lowered her head, shaking it back and forth, her eyes closed. She didn't even seem to notice her glasses fell off her face. Miu picked them up and put them on. "Hey, Matsuri-chan! Do I look smarter now?"

Matsuri looked up. "Um... actually, you look sorta blurry... hey! You're wearing my glasses!" Miu giggled. "Give them back, Miu-chan!"

"If you want them back," said Miu with a smirk. "you're gonna have to kiss me."

Matsuri's face turned bright red. "I'm gonna have to _what_? Why?"

"'Cause it's funny to see you all embarrassed. It's more fun with Chi-chan though," Miu said.

"But I can barely even see you!" cried Matsuri.

"Is your sight really that bad?" Miu said. "Well, you still have to do it."

Quickly, Matsuri sprung forward and kissed Miu's cheek. "There, I did it!" she said. "Give them back now!"

"That was pathetic," said Miu.

"D-Did it have to be on the lips?" said Matsuri, uncertain.

"Yeah."

Chika and Ana were walking into Matsuri's house. "It's kinda weird the front door was left open," said Chika. "I hope something bad didn't happen."

"Yeah," said Ana. "Poor Matsuri-chan. What was she thinking, agreeing to help Miu? It's pointless. It really is a good idea we check on them."

They walked to Matsuri's room and walked right in without thinking to knock. "Sorry for just barging in like this, but-" Chika stopped abruptly when she noticed Matsuri and Miu were kissing. Panicked, she yelled, "What are you guys doing!?"

Matsuri jumped up, almost running into the table. She stumbled backwards and almost fell over, but Ana quickly ran over and caught her.

"I-I wasn't doing anything!" said Matsuri.

"Really?" said Chika, a bit suspicious. "Because it looked like you were kissing Miu."

"It was all her idea!" Matsuri cried out, pointing accusingly at Miu.

"Why is she wearing your glasses?" Ana asked.

"They make me so much smarter!" said Miu. She picked on a piece of paper and quickly solved a math problem. "See?"

"Hey, wait a second!" said Chika. "You knew how to do this stuff all along! You were getting bad grades on purpose, weren't you?"

"Well," said Miu. "I do have a reputation to keep up, you know."

"And what kind of a reputation is that?" said Chika.

"A very sexy one," said Miu.

"Liar."

"Well I promise I'll start getting better grades if you give me your pudding," said Miu.

Chika narrowed her eyes. "Okay, but I'm not giving it to you until you pass a test. Now take off those glasses. They may look good on you, but they're Matsuri-chan's."

"Oh, you think they look good on me?" said Miu. Chika gave a tiny nod, blushing.

Miu passed the next test with an 79. She waved it around in the hallway. "I passed, I passed!"

Chika smiled. "Good job," she said.

"That's a huge improvement from your last test," said Matsuri. "Congrats, Miu-chan."

"Yeah, good work," said Ana.

"Now where's my pudding?" Miu asked.

"You'll get it when we get back home," said Chika.

At Chika's house, everyone stood in the kitchen as Chika pulled a pudding out of the fridge and handed it to Miu. Miu excitedly took it, then opened the silverware drawer for a spoon. "Hey, what happened to all the silverware?" Miu gasped.

"I never promised you silverware," said Chika, walking upstairs. Ana followed.

Matsuri watched Miu stick her finger in the pudding and lick her fingers. She looked annoyed. Remembering where she'd seen Chika hide the silverware, she pulled over a chair and stood on it, opening a high cupboard. Miu watched as Matsuri pulled out a spoon and handed it to her, a bit hesitantly.

Miu smiled. "Oh, thanks Matsuri-chan!"

Matsuri gave a tiny nod and ran upstairs.


End file.
